Last Year at Kadic High
by Beccann
Summary: It is Aelita's last year in High School, what is going to happen? And who is the new teacher?


Author Note: Well, it has been a long time since I wrote a story. Sorry you all, I got a new computer just this past summer and give the computer I was using back to my cousin that I was borrowing it from. Then about two weeks ago my computer crash and I lost my story so I had to write a new one. But with last semester I had a hard time writing because I was spending my free time with my bf and then he broke up with me and it was a terrible break up. Oh, and my school block so I have to go somewhere else to read the stories and to download mine. So here is my new story.

I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters. But I do own Mr. Herald Demon, so far.

**Last Year at Kadic High**

Chapter One: All are Back January 29, 2007

_Aelita's room_

_Aelita's POV_

It all started during my last year in high school, I was arranging my room for the new year when I heard a knock at my door. So I went over to my door and I saw a girl older then me with short black hair, black cloths on, and from Japanese decent. "Hi Yumi, do you want to come in?" I asked and that was when I notice some bags with her.

"Of course I want to come in Aelita," said Yumi Ishiyama. "I have some wonderful news for you that I thought I will tell you."

"So what is it?" I asked throwing my pink hair, that I grow out, over my shoulder.

"Well, my parents are going to let me stay in the dorm this year and Principle Delmas said 'you can room with Aelita Stone or Sissi Delmas, since they are the two are girl students without roommates.' I told him, 'I'll room with Aelita. Since she is my friend and we will be in the same class together this year, so we will get up at the same time.' He said, 'that is fine I will write it down, and I hope you two will work on your school work or I will move one of you to Sissi's room if it is not done.' Then I said, 'you do not have to worry about us, we will keep our homework up to date.' Then I came straight here," said Yumi really fast. But I was so exited that I will get to room with Yumi that I almost forgot that I skipped a year, so Yumi and I are in the same grade.

"That is great Yumi. Do the boys know that you are staying here at the school?" I said almost jumping up and down.

"No, but I was hoping that we can surprise them," said Yumi.

"Let's go," I said almost running out the door with Yumi behind me.

We went down the hall; we first stopped at Jeremie's room to see if the boys were there. When we did not see anyone, we went to Odd and Ulrich's room and that was we found them. Jeremie Belpois is a geek in every way, from his glasses to his paints that are high waters on him; he has blond hair and blue eyes, is it me or am I in love. Odd Della Robbia is the weirdest one, long blond with a purple spot, he loves to wear purple, he also the jokester in the group. Then there is Ulrich Stern, the sportsmen, he also loves the outdoors, German back ground and he always wears green, but at times he and Yumi give each other a look, I think they love each other.

"Hey, Princess and Yumi. How was your summer?" said Odd, using his favorite nick name for me.

Ever since we met on Lyoko him and the others called me Princess, because they found me on Lyoko and it was when they thought I was an AI, then later on after I was able to leave Lyoko and start going to Kadic I learn that I was on earth before and my father Franz Hopper sent himself and I onto Lyoko. I had my memory token away from me from X.A.N.A. a program my father created. X.A.N.A. loves to destroy the earth and his enemies us. So now it is us who have to stop X.A.N.A. but now it is hard to stop him because he was able to destroy Lyoko with the help of William Dunbar. We asked William to help us, but he would not listen to us so now we are looking for a way to stop X.A.N.A. and to find him.

Ever since William disappear they are looking for him, the cops and CIA. But we are the only ones who knows the truth about what happen and we are not saying a word about it to anyone.

"Oh, nothing really happen, how was yours?" said Yumi with a smirk.

"I learn some new jokes to place on Jim and Sissi," said Odd.

"Yumi is there something you like to tell us? You have some kind of smirk on your face like you know something that none of us knows about," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, but you have to guess what it is," said Yumi then she turn to me and wink at me. I was so happy with what was going on I had to giggle.

"Princess, do you know what Yumi is keeping from us?" asked Jeremie.

"Yeah, I do and I think this is funny, because you might never guess it," I said.

"Yumi, don't keep me in suspense," said Odd.

"No you have to guess," said Yumi.

"Did your parents finally let you stay here?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah they did, and I am going stay in Aelita's room with her," said Yumi coming over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, now if we can find a way to get back onto Lyoko, we do not have to sneak you out of your parent's house any more," said Jeremie with a smile.

"Yeah, but know we have to find a way to get us all out the dorm and not get caught," I said, I am still wary about all of us fighting X.A.N.A.

"Don't worry Princess, we will make it," said Odd with his goofy smile.

Oh, I wish I can take that smile off his face, ever since I met him I learn what that smile means. It means that he is up to something, it could be a joke or a prank is on its way. "What are you up to Odd?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just practice my smile over the summer, so you all can not figure out which smile means what anymore," said Odd with his smile.

"What ever, we will still figure it out Della Robbia," said Jeremie.

"Oh, are you so sure Einstein," said Odd.

"Odd, we can figure you out in a week, it is Jeremie that we can not figure out so easily," said Ulrich.

"Oh, I think that is not true. We could figure him out with one little thing," said Yumi with a smile to Ulrich.

"What, what little thing that you can figure out?" asked Odd, looking confuse like when a teacher asked Odd to answer a question.

"Oh, come on Odd, we better finish unpack our stuff. Jer, Aelita, and Yumi do you guys mind if I ask if you all go and let us finish unpacking?" asked Ulrich.

"Not at all, we still have to unpack don't we Yumi," said Aelita.

"Yeah, I just put my bags in the room then came to look for you all," said Yumi on the way out the door, with Aelita right behind with Jeremie besides her smiling.

When they left, Odd looked over at Ulrich and asked, "What was that you were saying earlier about Jeremie?"

_With Odd and Ulrich_

"Oh, Odd I know you have notice the way that Jeremie looks at Aelita, you can tell that they are in love with each other.

"Oh, that. About Einstein in love with Princess?" asked Odd, when Ulrich nod his head, Odd continued, "We need to do something about getting them together."

"I know, but what can we do? They may not do anything about it tell they are ready, you know how great minds work," said Ulrich.

"I think we should go and lock them up in the cleaning closet? What do you think?" asked Odd.

"No we should not do that, they are smart enough and can figure a way out the closet. Maybe we should go and talk to Yumi about it, she might have some kind of idea," said Ulrich.

"Then whey don't we go and talk to her?" asked Odd.

"Not to night we need to finish and unpack, before Jim comes by and due room check, and this year I want a better grade then a zero, we could always do better, besides they know that we are here unpacking and if we go to see her, Aelita will know that something is up," said Ulrich.

"Oh, come on Ulrich, we still have another school year," said Odd ready to out the door.

"I know that, but Yumi and Aelita do not and they need to get a good grade and since this is Yumi's first year in the dorm and she needs a good grade," said Ulrich grabbing a hold on Odd to hold him back.

"Oh yeah you might be right about that, fine we can what till morning," said Odd, "what do you mean 'Yumi and Aelita do not'?"

"This is their last year here. Don't remember that Aelita was going to take some of her classes this summer so she can skip a year?" said Ulrich.

"Tell you the truth I do not remember, is Jeremie doing that to?" asked Odd.

"No he wanted to stay with us and help us so we can catch up with the girls. Jeremie and Aelita was talking about one of them skip a grade so one of them can have class with Yumi so it can be a little easier for them to escape class," said Ulrich as he was open up his drawer to put away some shirts, "Odd do you have to bring Kiwi again?"

"This id not Kiwi, this is Apple. Kiwi died over the summer," said Odd with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry Odd. But still did you have to bring another dog to school? We were always close to be caught with Kiwi so I was just wondering if it is a good idea to bring another dog to school," said Ulrich trying to get Apple out of the drawer so he can put his shirts in the drawer.

"I had Kiwi so long that I knew that I needed another dog to keep me company," said Odd helping Ulrich move Apple out of the drawer.

"Good another dog to get us into even more trouble," said Ulrich.

"Hey, he is a little more trained then Kiwi was, but I do miss Kiwi a lot. After all he was smart. Remember Kiwi came and got us when Jeremie was tied up in his chair, and Jeremie thought that Kiwi will get Jim?" asked Odd.

"Yeah I remember. You better put Apple up before Jim shows up, he will be here in the next ten minuets," said Ulrich putting his suite case in his closet out of their way, because he got everything away.

As Odd just put Apple away, they heard a knock at their door. Ulrich got up to answer the door. When he opened the door he saw a new guy at the door, "Who are you?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm the new dean of this school, and my name is Mr. Herald Demon. And I wish for you to call me Mr. Demon, nothing else," said Mr. Demon.

"Well, Mr. Demon, I am Ulrich Stern and this is my roommate Odd Della Robbia. And I was wondering what happen to Jim?" asked Ulrich.

"It is not you business what happen to Jim, I am here now and I will inspect your room," said Mr. Demon as he came into the room.

Mr. Demon went around their room; he looked like he wished to go through their stuff but changed his mind as he was leaving the room. As h was leaving, "Good-night boys. When I come into the room in an hour you better be asleep or you will have detention."

"G'night sir," said Ulrich.

"Night sir, you do not have to worry about us, we will be asleep," said Odd.

With Mr. Demon gone, Odd asked, "Why do we have a new dean and what is wrong with Jimbo?"

"Tell you the truth Odd I do not know. Lets go to bed, I do not want to get detention," said Ulrich.

"That will be great, I am tired and I want a fresh start tomorrow at playing pranks on people," said Odd.

"Oh, boy. If you play a prank on me or any of our friends I will get you and you know I can get you big time," said Ulrich.

"Don't worry with you and Yumi who can kick my butt I will not think twice about playing anything on any of you," said Odd. "Night."

"Night Odd."


End file.
